Valentines Day
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: Raito believes L is unhappy and alone. Nothing he couldn't fix.


I do not own death note, or its characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed. This had to be the longest day ever. The day before valentines day... and everyone was excited, since we'd be getting the day off. Well, everyone except L. He hadn't talked to me all day, and I was starting to worry, "hey, L?"

no answer. I sighed. "L, I can tell you're mad about something, want to talk? "

still nothing."... you want a hug?" He turned to stare at me. 'not the answer i wanted, but ill take it' "was that a yes?"

"is Raito- kun trying to distract me?"

"what? No! I-"

"10 Raito- kun" I watched him turn back to his work. 'th-that asshole!' I growled, and went back to my work, but I could've sworn I saw L looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

The rest of the day dragged on, until everyone finally went home, leaving L and I alone. I still was wondering about earlier, so I decided to bring it up. " hey, L? Are you... not happy that tomorrow is valentines day?"

"Raito-kun should be working" L said, eyes still glued to the computer. I growled. ' how can he just brush me off like that? I mean, come on, everyone like valentines day. Why doesn't he? I mean he probably gets an unbelievable amount of chocolate, why-... wait.' I looked over. 'now that I think about it, if L doesn't go in public... then, the only person he'd get chocolate from would be Watari... and he did say I was his first friend. I get it...'"L... do you... not like valentines day... because you have no one to spend it with?" The room went quiet, and I stared as L sat there quietly, before slowly typing again." don't be silly Raito-kun, I have Watari-san." 'I'm going to guess I was right.'

" L, you could've just told me that, I-"

"don't be mistaken Raito- kun, I do not mind being with no one on this holiday."

" but, you do mind being alone, right?" I asked, trying to get a good look at L's face.

"... Why don't you sleep Raito-kun..."

" only if you sleep." I said, staring at him."... Fine" I watched him crawl into bed. And slowly fell to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to my clock alarm around 12:31. I sat up, quickly turning it off, as to not wake L. I stared at the sleeping man, he hardly ever slept. I carefully pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called over 5 different shops, trying to set up, a valentines day that L would never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I groaned as I awoke to the incessant sound of typing. "L?..." I looked at the clock, 8:48. i groaned." why are you up so early?"

" Raito- kun is up now?" I nodded, sitting up.

" good, now I can go to my computer, I have to add this to it" I watched him stand up and collect his things, as I slowly got dressed. " L, didn't we agree we were taking the day off?"

" no, Raito-kun ASSUMED we were taking the day off." I groaned " no, you-"

"are you ready now?" I glared, he just wouldn't let me talk would he? I followed L into the work room, jumping when I ran into him. I blinked and walked around him. '... wow... they did a good job' Around the entire room, was assorted chocolates, candy, donuts, cake, more than just the works, if I do say so myself. In every corner there were flowers, and at L's desk was a collection of about 10 different balloons, and a card on top of an extremely expensive cake. All of which had somewhere along the lines of 'Happy valentines day Ryuuzaki' on them.

I smiled, and looked at L. who... appeared to be in shock. "L? L? Are you-"

"wh-..."I smiled

" you like it?" He turned to look at me. I leaned in to kiss his cheek," Happy valentine day... L" I whispered as I pulled away. He stared at me, then slowly began to smile.

"... you missed"

I blinked "wh-" I turned red as I felt his lips press against mine, before I returned the action.

"Thank you Raito-kun"

"your welcome."


End file.
